Chaos (Canon, Sonic the Hedgehog, Game Character)/Maverick Zero X
|-|Chaos 0= |-|Perfect Chaos= Summary Chaos (カオス, Kaosu?) is a character in the Sonic the Hedgehog series, and the main antagonist of Sonic Adventure. It is an immortal, god-like creature composed entirely of concentrated energy. It is the guardian god of the Chao and their friends, and it has the ability to change form for each Chaos Emerald it receives. The original guardian of the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald, Chaos watched over a Chao colony in ancient times until an attack from the Knuckles Clan led to it being consumed by a fury that threatened to destroy the world. However, it was sealed in the Master Emerald before it could succeed. After millennia of imprisonment, it was released by Dr. Eggmanin a plot to conquer the world. Despite initial cooperation however, Chaos turned on Eggman and tried to destroy the world, but was calmed by Sonic and departed for places unknown. Since then, Chaos only appears in times of great crisis. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | 5-B | At least 5-A, likely 4-A Name: Chaos Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog Gender: '''None (Referred to as Male) '''Age: 4000+ Classification: '''Being of concentrated liquid Chaos Energy, Mutated Chao, God of Destruction '''Powers and Abilities: Godly Physiology, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-High), Enhanced Leap, Shapeshifting, Elasticity, Body Control, Intangibility, Chaos Energy Manipulation, Healing, Spin Dash, Spin Attack, Statistics Amplification (Can augment his attack power and durability), Binding (Using Chaos Bind, Chaos is able to freeze the air around to opponents to immobilize them), Shock Wave Generation, Forcefield Creation, Gliding, Enhanced Swimming, Wallcrawling, Burrowing, Possession, Soul Attacks, Vertigo Inducement, Energy Absorption, Transformation, Large Size (Type 0 in varying forms), Danmaku, Vacuum Breath, Tentacle Extension, Resistance to blunt force attacks | All previous abilities on a greatly enhanced scale, Negative Emotion Empowerment, Large Size (Type 2), Energy Projection, Can produce destructive tornadoes of water, Flood Creation, Tidal Wave Generation Attack Potency: Unknown | Planet level+ '''(Empowered by one to six of the Chaos Emeralds, which moved continents and decimated part of the moon) | At least '''Large Planet level, likely Multi-Solar System level '(Drained the Negative Energy of the seven Chaos Emeralds, meaning it should be far superior to Final Egg Blaster. Staggered and halted Super Sonic with its attacks) 'Speed: Unknown | At least FTL | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Class 10 | At least Class Z Striking Strength: Unknown | Planet Class+ | At least Large Planet Class, likely Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Unknown | Planet level+ | At least Large Planet level, likely Multi-Solar System level Stamina: Limitless Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with its abilities | Same | At least Planetary Standard Equipment: Chaos Emeralds Intelligence: Chaos possesses very strong combat skills, enough to take on Knuckles the Echidna, who is master of martial arts. Weaknesses: Chaos can be caused great pain if the brain in his head is attacked with sufficient force. Vulnerable to Ice-based attacks, though it is capable of brushing off the freezing tempatures of space. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Chaos Impact: * Chaos Bind: * Chaos Crush: * Chaos Dive: * Chaos Screw: * Chaos Heal: * Chaos Guard: * Chaos Shot: '''Chaos lob a watery projectile at opponents imbued the power of water spirits. * '''Chaos Strike: '''Chaos materializes a ripple of undefined nature to attack opponents, causing damage and vertigo. * '''Drill Dive: '''While in midair Chaos performs a spiraling dive onto enemies below, capable of ripping through solid metal. * '''Instantaneous Liquefaction: '''Chaos morphs its body into a puddle and spreads throughout the entire area, damaging enemies in its wake. * '''Squash Roll Attack: Chaos morphs its entire body into one giant sphere of liquid and proceeds to bounce around, squashing any foe coming close to it. * Marble Attack: '''Chaos splits its body into hundreds of small blobs of liquid in order to use them as projectiles. * '''Sonic Boom: Chaos shoots out a red blade-like shockwave at its opponents. * Ice Wave: '''Chaos launches three fast-paced walls of ice directly forward, which will damage and freeze opponents that they collide with. * '''Ice Mine: '''Chaos forms three spiked balls of ice. Opponents that make contact with them will be subjected to sub zero conditions and thus frozen solid. * '''Ice Boost: '''Chaos coats itself icy flurry and bursts forward with increased speed, freezing opponents it comes in contact with. '''Key: Chaos 0 | Chaos 1-6 | Perfect Chaos Note: Due to considerable inconsistencies, Chaos 0 has been determined as too inconsistent to properly gauge. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Maverick Zero X